


The Captive Prince of Elves

by justin_cidermouth



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justin_cidermouth/pseuds/justin_cidermouth
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and each [action] is recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://tinyurl.com/yxgux7on--This story is a work of fiction. All characters depicted are over eighteen (18) years of age.--
Kudos: 1





	The Captive Prince of Elves

[F4M] [script offer] The Captive Prince of Elves Part 1 [rape] [bondage] [high fantasy] [elf maiden] [slow burn] implied [masturbation] [magic] [long distance] [sex magic] [demon queen] [Fdom] [cock teasing/torture] [body betrayal] [handjob] [orgasm denial] mild [degradation]

\----------------------------

Series Synopsis: The Prince of Elves has been kidnapped and held captive by the evil Demon Queen. A young maiden, apprentice at the academy of sorcery, with long held feelings of distant longing for the handsome prince harnesses her deep desire using forbidden sex magic in order to communicate with him. It is through this private connection during his captivity that these two find their love for one another and share an intimacy unlike anything ever known before. But the Demon Queen is not to be underestimated…

PERFORMANCE NOTES:

-For reasons that will become clear later in the series, this script is written for one performer to play two roles: the adorably awkward Elf Maiden (your voice in higher pitch, cute and breathy), and the tyrannical and condescending Demon Queen (your voice in lower pitch, throaty and warm). Using a vocoder/voice effect to make the Demon Queen sound demonic is also an option.

-The story moves forward through the listener's alternating encounters with these two characters. Sound effects are written in to clearly separate and differentiate these encounters and characters from one another. But if sound effects are an issue, or you aren't up for doing two 'different voices', simply split the scenes into separate audio files and post them together. This script could also work as a collab with two performers each playing one of the main roles.

-When addressing the listener, the Elf Maiden uses the honorifics 'your highness' and 'my prince' with devout admiration while the Demon Queen spits them mockingly at the listener as if they are insults.

\----------------------------

*Action*  
[Direction]  
Words in all caps indicate EMPHASIS, but not necessarily volume  
(SFX) All sound effects are optional  
-Murky background sounds (should sound as if the listener is underwater water, or in a wind tunnel, but never loud enough to compete with/overwhelm vocal tracks]  
-Cell door opening/closing  
-Chains  
-Sheets rustling  
-Wet stroking sounds  
-Demonic Spell Effect (Re-record the spoken line in whispers, and layer it on top with some reverb/delay)

Please feel free to cut, repeat, paraphrase, or ad lib any lines to suit your performance, timing/pacing, or personal vernacular wherever you like. Authenticity over fidelity always.

\-------------Elf Maiden---------------

(Murky, hazy background sounds)  
(Fade in Elf Maiden calling out)  
[Should sound distant at first perhaps cutting out a bit, and grow closer and more clear]  
…-ighness… -n you hear me?  
Prince-  
-ollow my voice!

My prince are you there?  
Please, your Highness!  
Yes! Can you hear me?  
You're almost there, keep going!  
Yes, my prince!  
(Cut murky background sounds)

Goddess preserve!  
It's you! It's really you! *Triumphant Laugh*  
I can't believe it actually worked!  
The odds were infinitesimal… impossible, but I had to try.  
I never IMAGINED it would actually-- but here you are!

Oh of course, forgive me  
You must have a million questions  
Where am I, how did I get here, who is this strange maiden… why are we naked?  
[Awkwardly] Yes, well… *Clear Throat* Where to begin…

-[Optional line] My name is [name]-  
I'm an apprentice at the Academy of Sorcery  
This place… this infinite white void is called the Lo--[Cutting yourself off before saying too much]

[Awkward, embarrassed] Well, the name isn't important  
I pulled you in here so we could find you  
My Prince, you MUST tell me where you are

Your mother is beside herself with worry  
The Queen has never been so distraught  
[Soft, sorrowful] The shining light of the elven realm burns low  
Her heart breaks, as do the hearts of all her subjects

[Surprised] You mean you don't know?  
[Delicately, with trepidation] Your Highness, what's the last thing you remember?

Yes... the masquerade ball  
Then nothing?  
[Saddened] Oh dear  
It pains me that I must be the one to deliver your Highness  
such dreadful news

[Solemnly] The ball was attacked  
and you were abducted  
by demons hiding in plain sight  
Even the Demon Queen wore a disguise <\--//Please do not cut/change this line//  
She was so powerful and terrible as a raging storm

[Growing gradually more emotional throughout]  
She took you and vanished  
Many fell  
Even the High Sorcerer was no match for her.  
The Clerics fear the he may never awaken…  
or even if he does, his mind may be broken beyond healing

[Composing yourself] Forgive my rambling, there are more urgent matters  
Have you any knowledge of where you're being held captive?  
Even the slightest detail to help us find you would be a boon

For as it stands we've not the faintest notion of where to begin  
The Queen has dispatched riders and spies to all corners of the continent, but nothing so far  
And every hour she grows ever more forlorn

[Speaking as if you're putting all the information together and forming a plan]  
If you have no memories after the ball,  
that demon witch must be holding you aslumber  
I may be able to wake you from here  
I'll have a burst of magical power when I cu--[Again you almost said too much]

[Awkwardly trying to pivot] Cu... ut! This… connection.  
[Triumphantly, pleased you played it off despite not being convincing at all]  
When I cut this connection, yes.

How… how did you get here?  
Well that's… I'm not COMPLETELY certain.  
I mean it shouldn't have worked.  
Like I said it was a long shot.  
A miracle really

[Defensively] I am NOT avoiding the question!  
You want to know how you got here, and I'm…  
I'm trying to explain.  
There are some magics  
Which harness--  
[Slightly panicked] Is it a bit warm?  
Yes, where was I?  
Forgive me, your Highness  
I'm afraid I'm ill suited to this...  
Speaking on subjects of such... impropriety 

[Embarrassed, awkward] It's just...  
For the Lovers' Link to take hold, the-- um the subjects  
Must be VERY familiar with one another  
…usually  
Linking two strangers like this  
It's never been done

[Breathing begins to get heavier, speech more strained. The end of this section will culminate in an orgasm, so begin moving in that direction]  
[Awkward, embarrassed] Yes, that's what the spell is called. The Lovers' Link.  
[Guilty, contrite] It's just a name, it doesn't mean--  
I'm not--  
Of course I don't  
consider US to be--

It's from a forbidden branch of sorcery  
known as Eromancy.  
It… it's love magic… but the Academy calls it…  
Sex witchery…  
And they've declared it taboo

[Embarrassed, guilty] No one knew what to do, you see  
I felt I had to try SOMETHING  
Even if I had to resort to some…  
unorthodox methods

[Heavy breathing/straining should become very apparent here]  
If the Academy knew what I did…  
What I’m doing right now in order to  
maintain this enchantment  
I'd be cast out... labeled a heretic... or worse

Oh, my Prince I beg you  
Do not ask me that.  
These are NOT things of which one speaks  
In the presence of nobility

Yes, of course that's true  
Forgive me, I pulled you into this link  
You have every right to know... exactly how

Um… well…  
It's a powerful spell, but quite simple  
Some candles,  
Some runic symbols on the floor around me

Then I focused on my…  
My longing…  
My deep desire for my… subject

And to fuel the incantation  
by harnessing the power of my p-- my pleasure  
I simply had to... awaken... my flower  
[Embarrassed] That's right, as we speak I'm…  
On the floor in my quarters…  
My naked body bathed in candle light  
Touching my--[Gasp]

[Fully moaning now, your secret is out, no need to hide or hold back. Steadily increasing intensity/urgency throughout]  
Please, your Highness!  
Don't look at me!

This enchantment is meant for lovers  
For me to be here naked before you  
Writhing and moaning uncontrollably  
It's so shameful!

Moreover, I can feel the heat from your gaze  
This spell enhances sensations, my Prince  
As you move your eyes over my soft flesh  
I feel it as a gentle caress upon my skin

I feel your eyes on my shoulder now  
Moving down  
To my soft heaving breasts  
My tightening nipples  
Ohhhhhh my prince!

Please, you mustn't look down any further  
To my belly  
On towards my--

OH! Oh your Highness, forgive me!  
I didn't mean to look at your--  
Oh but you're so hard!  
The sight of your desire  
Only heightens my own...

(Slowly fade in murky background noise)  
[Panting, moaning loudly, building to climax breathing only in moans and gasps, quickly increasing in urgency]  
Forgive me, your Highness but I…  
can't hold it any longer…  
The passion swelling within me  
About to burst  
I must--  
I will use this…  
to awaken you!  
[Loud orgasm followed by shaky, quivering breaths]

(Begin fade out Elf Maiden)  
[Shaky uneven breaths gradually steadying throughout]  
Farewell, my Prince  
Fear not, I will find you again  
Go carefully  
(When Elf Maiden fade ends, cut murky background noise)

\------------Demon Queen----------------

(Cell door opens)  
When the guards told me you were beginning to awake, I thought "surely they're mistaken"  
Yet here you are… conscious and alert

And it looks like you're not the ONLY one rising  
*Laugh* My my, what pleasant dreams you must have been having  
to wake with a cock that hard

(Chains)  
*Laugh* Struggling? Really?  
Don't you find your new bed comfortable? I had it built especially for you

My dear, an ogre couldn't break those chains, let alone a weak, pampered elf prince  
But if you insist on bruising your wrists and ankles against the unyielding restraints, of course that's your royal privelage

[Mockingly imitating] wHeRe aM i? wHaT dO yOu wAnT wItH mE? *Laugh*  
I’LL ask the questions, Highness  
This is MY domain

How did you break my sleeping spell?  
Aww, what's wrong?  
Suddenly you don't wish to speak with me?

Well, no matter  
You’re mine now  
Best get used to those chains, darling prince

No one knows where you are  
No one is coming for you  
The Elf Queen can never find you here where her power holds no sway

Even if she knew where to look  
Even if she brought the entire elven army,  
The Wailing Wood is rife with many lethal obstacles  
All manner of foul creatures make this dark forest their home

Anyone who came looking for you would be destroyed long before reaching my fortress  
Defended by my faithful demon horde  
Not to mention myself

So you see, you're quite safely in my possession  
And what an entertaining possession you will be judging from the bulge in the front of your breeches *Laugh*

(Chains)  
Awww, why do you recoil from my touch, sweet prince?  
As if you could escape it *Laugh*  
But I should tighten these chains so you're not tempted to play with that swolen cock of yours  
(Chains)  
We can't have you wasting all that seed… I have *big* plans for it.  
That's right. Your... royal... elven... seed.

And when all is said and done,  
my vengeance upon your mother,  
the arrogant bitch Queen will be complete  
And you will have provided me  
with the key ingredient *Super Villain Laugh*

Oh no, not yet my prince  
The moment is not right  
This spell will take time to prepare

If all had gone to plan, you’d have slept until the ritual  
But since you’ve somehow awakened, there's no reason we can't… build up your stores?  
Accumulate a stockpile, as it were *Devious Chuckle*

But for that, we’ll have to get rid of these pants  
(Chains)(Sheets rustling)  
Oh my! I should have expected the handsome prince to have a handsome cock, but this!

Mmmm… I love that look of defiance in your eyes  
A gaze as sharp as the tip of my claw tracing the underside of your cock  
From the base  
All the way up to the head

Ooh that twitch!  
Let's see what happens if I drag ALL my claws gently over you  
Starting from your undercarriage  
Over your soft, sensitive sac,  
All the way up the shaft

Mmmm... is that? Are you leaking?  
So you LIKED that, did you?  
[Laughing] Oh, don't bother denying it, Highness. Your rock hard cock is speaking for you now  
And it's begging me to wrap my soft demon hands around it and strooooooke up and down

*Spitting*  
(Wet Stroking sounds throughout)  
Oh how torn you must be feeling!  
If I were torturing you with pain,  
you could be the brave defiant prisoner  
resisting his captor

But this... to be forced to endure PLEASURE at the hands of your enemy?  
The soft, slick hands of the one you most despise  
It must feel as though you're betraying yourself  
by enjoying my long hard strokes up and down your shaft

Oh come now, my prince it can't be all bad  
Any one of thousands among my demon horde would kill to be in your place  
To have their manhood pleasured by their queen

[Laughing] Oh what's this now?  
If it wasn't enough for your cock to betray you, now your eyes do as well.  
I see them darting towards me to steal glances at my body when you think I'm not looking

But which part of me keeps grabbing their attention, I wonder  
Is it my horns? My leathery wings? My tail?

Ohhhhhh I see. It's HERE That they linger  
Upon the plunging neckline at the front of my dress.  
The skin between my supple breasts.  
Would your traitorous eyes like to see them?  
As your enemy I should reward their treachery with a feast

Don't worry, I'll continue stroking you.  
I only need one hand to unfasten my cape...  
and pull the front of my dress down to reveal... these!

Do you like them, Highness?  
Your eyes seem to.  
As does your throbbing cock.  
Do you like to watch them jiggle and sway to the rhythm of my strokes?

Mmmm... You're really throbbing against my grip now.  
I think you might be ready to pop.  
Wouldn't that just serve me right?  
Knowing full well I need you to save your seed,  
wouldn't you just love to spill it here and now,  
wasted and unused?  
To undermine my entire revenge plot?

Go ahead. I know you want to.  
I can feel you straining against me as the pleasure builds within you.  
I'll even stroke it faster for you.  
And lick your ear with my long, serpentine tongue  
as my breasts press up against you  
(Stroking faster)  
(Licking sounds)

[Speech and breathing growing more urgent and intense throughout]  
Let it rise.  
Let it bubble over.  
You want to ruin my plans, don't you?  
Why not ruin my dress as well?  
Deliver your hot sticky seed onto me  
All over me, that's it.  
You're almost there…

(Stroking and licking cut abruptly)  
[Pause]  
Oops! *Cruel Laughter*  
Awww, look at you! Did you actually believe me?  
[Laughing] Oh cursed hells, how delightfully amusing!  
Never trust a demon, your Highness. <\--//Please do not cut or change this line//  
Did no one teach you that?

[Mock concern] And look at that poor, throbbing cock.  
It looks so defeated!  
How absolutely tragic.  
I could almost feel sorry for it...  
[Suddenly severe] if I wasn't so filled with hatred for your bitch mother!

(Sheets rustling)  
[Threateningly, restraining your rage] Now... let me make this perfectly clear.  
When the time comes, I WILL harvest your royal seed.  
If you dare break my sleep spell again before then,  
I will tease your cock until your balls swell  
so achingly full you'll be begging me to drain them.  
=(Demonic Spell Effect) Now back to sleep, sweet prince=  
(Fade in murky background sounds)  
You’ll need your strength for what's to come  
(Cell door closing)  
(Cut murky background sounds)

END Pt. 1


End file.
